Chronic back problems cause pain and disability for a large segment of the population. Frequently, the cause of back pain is traceable to diseased or degenerated disc material between adjacent vertebrae. When the disc material is diseased, the adjacent vertebrae may be inadequately supported, resulting in persistent pain. Surgical techniques have been developed to remove all or part of the diseased disc material and fuse the joint between adjacent vertebral bodies. Stabilization and/or arthrodesis of the intervertebral joint can reduce the pain associated with movement of a diseased intervertebral joint. Spinal fusion may be indicated to provide stabilization of the spinal column for a wide variety of spine disorders including, for example, structural deformity, traumatic instability, degenerative instability, post-resection iatrogenic instability, etc.
Generally, fusion techniques involve partial or complete removal of the diseased disc and implanting a vertebral implant or spacer between the adjacent vertebral bodies to facilitate new bone growth between the vertebrae. The surface area, configuration, orientation, surface texture and deformity characteristics of an interbody spacer or bone graft placed in the disc space can affect the stability of the joint during fusion and thus affect the overall success of a fusion procedure. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide improved interbody implants for positioning in the disc space between the vertebral bodies of adjacent vertebrae.
In accordance with the present disclosure, implants are disclosed that can be inserted at a fusion site to provide a desired spacing, support, distraction between adjacent vertebral bodies and/or may provide an osteoconductive scaffold for bony ingrowth.